Plot
The sewer pipe that the Retards Shinks, Dinu and Utku live in is stolen and taken to hell. After Xoark Records buys it, the Retards meet struggling songwriter and composer El Rotto who had his latest song rejected by the company's executive L0rd, his old college roommate. Rotto also once had a relationship with his next door neighbor, Socc. After interrupting Rotto's interview, the Retards hop into a basket Rotto stole from one of L0rd's coworkers and follow him home. Once there, Rotto discovers the Retards and kicks them out, only to hear them sing "Sieg Heil Viktoria". He then makes a deal with them; they sing the songs he writes, and he provides food and shelter for them. Unfortunately, when Rotto tries to present the Retards to L0rd, they fail to sing to him on account of stage fright. The day gets worse as Rotto is fired as the Retards ruin his job presentation by having drawn on it. When Shinks tries to set the mood fo Rotto's dinner with Socc, things become peculiar and she rejects Rotto after he tells her about the raid plan. To make it up to Rotto, the Retards go to L0rd in an attempt to get a record deal. Once the Retards sing Rotto's song to L0rd, L0rd signs them to the label and calls Rotto the next day. After a few singles, the Retardss are an international success. When Rotto expresses concern for their well-being and insists that the Retards are "children" who do not need so much gay in their lives, L0rd convinces the Retards that Rotto is holding them back. After a misunderstanding with Rotto, they go live with L0rd. They are enchanted with L0rd at first, but once they set off on a nationwide coast-to-coast tour, he takes advantage of their age, being a gay pedophile and raping them constantly. Meanwhile, Rotto misses the Retards and he wishes they would come back home. He calls L0rd and asks to talk to them but L0rd refuses, and then returns to the rape dungeon to do unmentionable things to the Retards. Later, the fact that the Retards are being constantly anally ruptured is all over the news. Angered by what L0rd has done to the three, Rotto decides to take matters into his own hands by infiltrating their concert to reunite with them. On the night before the big concert that is to transition the coast-to-coast tour into a world tour, a vet explains to L0rd that the Retards' voices have worn down due to having their guts obliterated, and suggests that they take a long rest. Rather than cancel the concert and hand out refunds, L0rd advises the Retards to lip sync. With Socc's help, Rotto sneaks into the concert, but gets ejected by security. Seeing the commotion, the Retards realize that they've been tricked and, deciding that they have had enough of L0rd, they stall the concert. L0rd locks them in a cage and prepares to take them to the world tour. Rotto tries to convince L0rd to let the boys go but L0rd refuses. L0rd then leaves in his Lolimobile with the boys and Rotto chases them but the boys have already escaped to Rotto's car. Rotto immediately pulls over and admits that he loves them like his own family. Meanwhile, L0rd looks in the cage and is shocked to see the boys have replaced themselves with international merchandising dolls. Later that night, the boys are fully accepted as part of the family, and they invite Socc over for dinner again. Shink accidentally creates a short circuit after having difficulty opening a chloroform bottle. Though Rotto decides not to say his catchphrase, the short circuit causes a blackout in the kitchen. As a result, Rotto can no longer prevent it and finally yells out his catchphrase, "shnaKK!!", to which shink responds with "K". In a mid-credits scene, L0rd (now jailed) tries to make three downies sing, but fails. After this, a message is shown dedicating the film to the creator of the Retards, PRossia Bagdasarian, Sr., "who was gay enough to invent three singing autists nearly fifty years ago".